


Something New for You

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren is told by Sae that Makoto went out for something important. But his lustful need to be with her makes Ren want to know what she's up to desperately.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882288
Kudos: 11





	Something New for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like what I had planned for this. I really do think that something like this should be able to soothe the hearts of anyone who has a bad day or needs stress relief. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!

No matter how many times he's with her, Ren loves everything about his beloved girlfriend, Makoto Niijima. Her beautiful red eyes, her intelligent mind, her love for Buchi-kun, there's nothing that Ren wouldn't love Makoto for. He has her basically wrapped around her fingers. 

One fine morning, Ren was on his way to visit his girlfriend in her apartment where she lived with her elder sister, Sae Niijima. They recently informed about their relationship and got he Sae Niijima sign of approval as well. That was probably the bast thing that ever happened in their relationship. 

He knocked into on the apartment door and heard the sound of someone coming to open it. Though the person that opened it wasn't the person Ren was expecting. 

"Good day, Amamiya-kun." Sae said. 

"Hey there, Sae-san." Ren said. 

"Are you here for Makoto?" Sae asked. 

"Yeah. Is she not up yet?" Ren asked. 

"No. She's not currently here right now." Sae said. 

"Say what? She's not?" Ren asked. 

"I hate to tell you, but she had something important planned for today that she needed to do alone. She said she doesn't when exactly she'll be home, so she told me to tell you that." Sae said. 

"O-Oh. I see." Ren said, seemingly a bit upset. 

"Is there something else you need Amamiya-kun?" Sae asked. 

"No... I'm alright." Ren said. 

He then left the apartment in total disbelief. Usually Makoto td him about such things so she and Ren could make plans for another day. This was the first time she'd gone off and hadn't told Ren about it. 

"What could this mean?" Ren said to himself. 

Is there something that she doesn't want him to know? Ren had an inkling that Makoto was trying to hide something from him. But he had to possibly wait the entire day to find out. 

Ren himself was never a impatient person. He took things at his own pace. Especially with Makoto. She still had somethings to learn about being in a relationship and Ren helped her learn it all at a decent pace. So to say that Ren had a natural talent for waiting for something would be undermining. 

But to hear his girlfriend would be back at an unknown time was almost too much to handle. He usually spent days like this hanging out with his other friends, but he couldn't bring himself to say something to them. What if they too were in on what Makoto was doing? 

"Yo!" Ren heard a voice say to him. It was his good pal, Ryuji Sakamoto. 

"Oh. Ryuji. Nice to see you." Ren said. 

"Never thought you'd be here. And...uh...without Makoto?" Ryuji asked. 

"She had something to do today and didn't tell me before hand." Ren sighed. 

"Oh. Well cheer up, RenRen. Ya still got everyone else. We'll keep ya company." Ryuji said. 

Hearing those words was like Makoto kissing Ren on the lips. He never thought Ryuji would be his save and grace, but they world is full of surprises. 

"Thank you, Ryuji." Ren said. 

"Ayy, no prob. So... Why not get the rest together and have a great time?" Ryuji said. 

"Okay." Ren said. 

He could his mind at ease for bit know his friends still had time to kill. They got together at LeBlanc like they always do. Ren seemed less pondered and ready to have fun. 

"So what's on the agenda today?" Ren asked. 

"Well....I thought since Makoto's not here, we'd take time to do what you want to do, Ren." Ann said. 

"Really?" Ren asked. 

"Yeah. I mean what better way to kill time then by doing what ya want, bro?" Ryuji said. 

"C'mon Ren! Tell us what you want." Futaba encouraged. 

"Well...." Ren said. 

"Hold on. Where's Mona?" Haru asked. 

"Oh yeah. I'll go get him." Ren said, walking up the stairs. 

"So......what's the word? Is she done yet?" Ryuji asked. 

"Not yet." Ann said. "She got there late so she's still getting it done." 

"She must hurry. I don't believe Ren has much patience left." Yuskue said. 

"Then we must hurry as well. Ren will have little patience if we don't." Haru said. 

"You really think Ren'll lost patience that fast?" Ann asked. 

“It’s Makoto we’re talking about. So prolly.” Ryuji said. 

“Ugh. Just our luck. We gotta treat ol’ Renny fast before he bursts.” Futaba groaned. 

Just then, Ren came back down, looking a bit confused. 

“I couldn’t find Mona anywhere. That’s odd.” Ren said. 

“He probably dipped before you got here.” Futaba said. 

“Oh. That’s a shame. Guess we’ll just hafta go with the flow.” Ann said. 

“Well as long as you guys are with me, I’ll be fine.” Ren said. 

“Alright! What’s on the agenda today, RenRen!?” Ryuji asked. 

“Well I was kinda hoping we’d take a trip to Mementos for......” 

Then, Ann’s phone went off. She quickly looked and saw what she was hoping for. It was a good sign for them. Now they had to set up the kill and they’d be able to surprise Ren. 

“Hey. Ann? Are you listening?” Ren suddenly asked the girl. 

“Huh!? Yeah! Sorry! Can we not do Mementos today?” She asked. 

She winked at the others. 

“Why? It’s a good past time and I was just saying why.” Ren said. 

“Well, yeah it’s cool. But...uh...why not go somewhere like....let’s say.....Odaiba?” Ryuji asked. 

“Odaiba? Huh....yeah okay that sounds alright.” Ren said. 

“I bet you’ll flock once you see the amazing view.” Ann said. 

“I’ve...uh...already seen the view.” Ren said. 

“Shut up or you’ll spoil it!” Futaba whispered. 

“Sorry!” Ann whispered back. 

“What are you talking about?” Ren asked. 

“Nothing!” Ann said. 

“Good. Then, should we get going?” Ren said. 

“I apologize, but I am afraid that my Yen count is severely short. I will not be able to afford our trip.” Yusuke said. 

“Oh really? Bummer. Hey. What say we help ya with that?” Ryuji asked. 

“Ren-kun? Could you go to Odaiba while we help Yusuke-kun?” Haru asked. 

“Uh...okay.” Ren said. 

Ren left by himself to the station and took the train to Odaiba Seaside Park. He looked around. He sighed. This was his go to for a good date with Makoto. He’d never imagined being here all by himself. It made feel more anxious about his love. 

But then, he heard the sound of a meowing feline scratching his pants. He looked down and saw just that. 

“Mona? What are you doing here?” Ren asked. 

“Just wanted to make sure you got here in time.” Mona said. 

“In time?” Ren said. 

“If you must know, someone special is waiting for you near the beautiful ocean view.” Mona said to the boy. 

That got Ren’s hopes up fast. If by someone special, he meant the person that Ren wanted to see for the longest time. 

“Mind if I escort you there myself?” Mona asked. 

“By all means.” Ren said. 

The feline led Ren to the gorgeous view to the sea. It honestly stunned Ren every time he went. The glistening of the water made it feel more like a proper attraction. Mona said that someone was waiting for him but Ren didn’t see a soul in sight. 

That is.....until he caught glimpse of someone he’d almost didn’t recognize at first. But the moment he saw her face, he knew exactly who she was. 

“M-M-Ma-Makoto?” Ren gasped. 

Makoto Niijima walked up to Ren. She was very happy to finally see her beloved waiting for her at the seaside view. 

“H-Hi R-Ren.” She said. 

“Y-Y-You.....” Ren noticed that one key detail of Makoto was different. Very different. 

“Y-Your hair.....it’s so......long.....” 

“I had an appointment with a hairdresser that said that I’d look more beautiful for you if I made a deal with them. S-So I did.” Makoto said. 

“W-Wow....” Ren was completely baffled by the beauty standing in front of him. 

“H-How do I look?” Makoto asked. 

“M-My Queen.....you look incredible.” Ren said. 

“Oh, you...” Makoto blushed. 

“And you did this for me?” Ren said. 

“It’s my turn to make you happy Ren.” Makoto said. 

“I...” Ren had no words describe how utterly amazed he felt. 

“Do you.....like it?” Makoto asked. 

“Y-Yes. Very much.” Ren said. 

He took Makoto’s hand and placed it on his chest. She felt his heart beating fast. It somehow managed to frighten her a bit. 

“Ren? Are you okay?” Makoto asked. 

“I think I gotta call the police. For the account of you being way too hot.” Ren said. 

“You sly dog.” Makoto said, circling her finger on his chest. 

“I guess the others kept quiet about this as well?” Ren asked. 

“Ann was the one who suggested I’d go, so yeah.” Makoto said. 

“Sly little cop you are, Mako.” Ren said. 

“Whatever you say, RenRen.” Makoto said. 

The two closed the gap with a precious kiss. Ren’s hands couldn’t stop feeling the length of Makoto’s new hair. It felt so enjoyable to see and feel what pure beauty is like. It made him forget about her old hair so much. This would take some amount of getting used to, but they’d soon come around to it. And would grow to love it ever so much. 

“I love you, Mako.” 

“I love you too, RenRen.” 

In the background, the others saw the precious moment unfold. 

“Mission accomplished?” Ryuji asked. 

“Mission accomplished.” Futaba said. 

“I must capture this moment quickly!” Yusuke said. 

“They’re so romantic. I’m so glad Mako-chan likes her new hairstyle.” Haru said. 

“Yeah, well, Lady Ann made the recommendation, so I think we all owe her a great thanks as well.” Mona said. 

“Hey. Leave me alone. Let’s just watch those two love birds.” Ann said. 

Never before has Ren Amamiya been so happy and blessed to have met Makoto Niijima, the woman he loved with all his heart. The two enjoyed the view and couldn’t help but want to kiss each other. 

They stayed kissing the rest of their time together. Happy to have finally got what they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> More Shumako on the way!! Can't have you waiting all too much!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/TheChaosThief?s=09
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
